The Loss at Covered Bridge
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: <html><head></head>The final moments of Scabior.</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. **

**Please read and review! It's much appreciated.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Scabior laughed victoriously as he had struck down yet another student who was dumbly brave enough to challenge him in a duel. It hadn't even taken two spells and the child was bleeding to death on the ground. By the looks of it, he must've been in his fifth or sixth year at the school, too bad he wasn't going to make it to see another term. He chuckled lightly at the thought. Scabior was very pleased when the Dark Lord had summoned for not just his Death Eaters, but snatchers as well to join the final battle here at Hogwarts. His pride had been damaged badly that day when he turned in Potter and his two friends at the Malfoy Manor, just to be thrown out by that senseless hag, Bellatrix.<p>

Scabior grimaced, he had half a mind to turn back around and fight the witch himself for having the nerve to treat his men and himself that way. He was mainly upset because he was sure he had lost his chance to have the little mudblood all to himself. The girl who had been in his mind for weeks. From the first time he caught her scent in the woods, finding her pink scarf tied to a tree, to chasing her down in the forest and snatching her. Scabior had spent weeks trying to track her down, and just to finally have her, she was taken from his grasp. It seemed like it all been a waste of his time. He wanted to claim that girl for his own, dominate her small, yet attractive form, show her on how crazy her scent had drove his senses by making her bare body scream underneath his. After he had left the manor with his men, he hexed a few of them, and even set some trees on fire in his fury. Eventually he let the idea of ever having the mudblood leave his thoughts because there was no use in it. Bellatrix had probably killed her already.

After a time period of waiting around to find some way to restore his pride again, he and his men were summoned to Hogwarts.

Which now caused Scabior to kill just about anyone he could see that wasn't on the side of the Dark Lord. It was more fun to find a target he wanted to seek out and then take the it out, he felt like himself again and his gloom of his loss before was now replaced.

Scabior looked around for a few seconds for his next prey to obliterate. When his gaze fell on to a small group of four. He grinned wickedly as he spotted exactly what he was someday hoping to see again. A girl with bushy brown hair. The same one who he had caught and turned over to Bellatrix. The girl wasn't alone, running along with her was the ginger the he had snatched along with her before, a blonde haired girl, and another boy that was about the same height as the ginger but had jet black hair. It wasn't Potter, but it didn't matter anyway, his sights was on the brunette.

How he longed to smell the sweet scent of vanilla again.

Whistling a familiar call, he caught the attention of a handful of his cohorts and signaled in the direction of the group that was running to the entrance of the Covered Bridge. When they all nodded in understanding, he took off towards his target with the other men right behind him. After running a few hundred yards he slowed to a jog and then to a stop. Looking about twenty yards into the bridge he could see that the group of four had stopped, it seemed like they were discussing on where to go next. Of course, he wasn't going to let them get far enough to achieve those plans.

Stepping into the entry way with his own group right behind him, he cleared his throat "Hello again, beautiful." Scabior smirked arrogantly when he saw the mudblood's reaction upon seeing his face again. He would bet his right arm knowing that she was probably thinking that she had hoped that she'd never lay eyes on him again. The other three were looking at him in a fear struck way as well, but he hardly had paid any attention to them, not when his prize was right in his sights at last.

"Run!" The blonde haired girl shouted and sprinted into a quick run with the other three running with her without any questions. Not even a split second went by and Scabior and the rest of his men were chasing right after them again, shooting curses in their direction. He had to hold back a smile at the thought that this was a bit like déjà vu.

He could hear the loud, thundering noise his boots and the others made against the wooden floor of the bridge and he ignored the soft orange glow in the corner of his eye that was the main battle taking place in the Entrance Courtyard.

_She will be mine! _He screamed inwardly.

Scabior shot off another curse in their direction when it was blocked and directed out of the passing windows. That's when the dark haired boy begin to run a little slower than the others.

"Keep going! I'll take care of them!" Scabior heard the boy yell at his friends. Scabior couldn't help but bark out a cruel laugh at the idea that the idiot boy believed he could take on seven snatchers at once. But his smile turned into a growl when he noticed the brunette was getting farther and farther away from him. He sent yet another curse at the boy which he dodged and returned fire. The same routine went on until Scabior noticed what was really going on.

Looking ahead the other three were safely off the bridge already and the boy that had slowed slightly hold a determined look on his face when he directed his next spell just over Scabior's head. The others must've believed that he missed, but Scabior was no fool. That little bastard was taking the bridge down!

He didn't want to waste his energy at warning the others, he quickened his pace but it was already too late. The black haired boy was off the bridge, just only a couple yards away, and felt his feet leave the wooden floor as the bridge fell apart from the impact of the spell.

Scabior could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest as he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years, fear.

His own panicked yell was mixed with the others as they all fell into the forestry trench below, and then there was nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is in memory for Scabior, the snatcher we all fell in love with. I made this short fic (or long drabble) after I watched the new Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer and saw his..."part" in it. I thought it would be nice to post something up. I wrote this in my own way in how I expect the movie might be, but probably won't. It's just my fangirl imagination there. You never know though! Haha. If you don't ship Scabior/Hermione, this wasn't a fic intentionally for the pairing. It's just taken from the movie, the DH1 video game, and behind-the-scenes looks, I would assume this could always be how Scabior is thinking. Since he really did wish to have her ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
